


Feed Me

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nekomata! Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Nekomata, a kind of cat spirit which can be defined from their forked-tail. There are two types of them: one that live in the mountains, one that evolved from old domestic cats. Both are creatures who feed off humans, making them a nightmarish threat.But Jeon Wonwoo isn't any normal Nekomata.





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This series will probably go forever until I ran out of ideas (because I don't know that many non-human creatures)  
> Anyways enjoy!

The doorbell rang furiously.

Mingyu rushed to the door and peeked out. He was startled by what he saw: A tall, pale, brunette boy, and he was quite handsome too. Mingyu would probably opened the door immediately if he didn't notice the pair of black cats' ears on the boy's head, and the two tails behind him.

Unluckily for Mingyu, the boy already noticed his footsteps.

"Please open the door. I know you were in there." The boy demanded with deep, devilishly attractive voice.

"What if you kill me? You're obviously not human." Mingyu retorted.

"I know there're weird stories about my kind, but seriously, I won't. Just let me in."

Hesistantly, Mingyu opened the door. He was surprised at how skinny the boy was, as he managed to slip into his house when the door was not even half-opened.

"Sorry for bothering," The boy quietly apologized, "I was hungry. I smelt food coming from your home. And for your information, you're not the food."

Mingyu giggled at how awkward the boy seemed to be, and shocked by himself at how quickly he accepted that the boy was not hostile. Totally not because of the boy's attractive appearance, because he looked mean when he's emotionless. "Yeah, I have food. I was cooking. Glad that I'm not the food."

"I am surprised that you accepted me so quickly. You were literally panicking a minute ago." The boy said nonchalantly, "Well, not that I care. It's good for me. Anyways, I know you're still cooking but I am like, really hungry. Do you have any snacks? I love snacks."

That's a weird nekomata, Mingyu thought. They are supposed to be terrifying, but this one right in front of him just made him want to adopt him.

"Uh, I think so? I think I may have some cheese-flavoured chips." 

"Cool," The boy didn't even look embarrassed when he made himself home and plopped into the sofa and hugged his knees. "That's a cozy sofa."

"Glad you like it?" Mingyu laughed, fishing through his shelves to look for the chips while making sure his noddles didn't become burnt, "Right. I haven't caught your name."

"You don't need it anyways," The boy scoffed. "Unless you want me to stay here forever or at least let me come here for food frequently."

"How did you survive on your own? I mean, you can never live for more than 3 days if you live on the streets." Mingyu pointed out while stuffing the can of chips to the boy. The boy just took the chips and shrugged, "First, I am not human. I won't die because of a few days without food. Second, I just don't eat living humans. I still eat corpses from time to time, although they taste way nastier than proper food. You won't even believe how many rogues die within a day."

"That's awful." Mingyu commented. "Seriously, if your life is that miserable, I will let you stay."

The boy widen his eyes in surprise, "Wait, what? Really? I am a monster for God's sake. I still do nasty things even if I don't kill. I was just joking."

"But I am not," Mingyu smiled, "I don't think you will be too hard to handle. A monster who loves snacks can't be all that bad."

"You are impossible," The boy exhaled, "Jeon Wonwoo."

"Huh?"

"Jeon Wonwoo. You asked for my name, right?" Wonwoo rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his small grin, "I can tell you are an idiot."

"Mine's Kim Mingyu. Don't call me an idiot, you snack-loving monster." Mingyu pouted. Wonwoo's grin became a little wider, and Mingyu couldn't help find it dangerously cute. Plus, not to mention his love for snacks out of all things.

Perhaps monsters aren't as terrifying as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
